Austria-Hungaryball
Austro-Hungarian Empireball |nativename = Österreichisch-Ungarische Monarchiekugel Osztrák-Magyar Monarchialabda |reality = Austro-Hungarian Empire |government = Dual Monarchy |capital = Viennaball Budapestball |image = Austro-hungáro.png |affiliation = Central Powers |religion = Catholicball |founded = 3/1/1867 |onlypredecessor = Austrian Empireball |predicon = Austrian Empire |successor = Republic of German Austriaball First Hungarian Republicball Czechoslovakiaball West Ukrainian People's Republicball Second Polish Republicball Kingdom of Romaniaball State of Slovenes, Croats and Serbsball Banat, Bačka and Baranjaball Kingdom of Italyball Banat Republicball |ended = 11/11/1918 |intospace = No |bork = wörgl wörgl, pápríka pápríka |friends = German Empireball Ottomanball Kingdom of Bulgariaball Kingdom of Croatia-Slavoniaball Kingdom of Bohemiaball Kingdom of Galicia and Lodomeriaball |language = German Hungarian Czech Croatian Slovak Romanian Polish Ukrainian Serbian Italian Slovene Rusyn |enemies = WIR/MI WILL AVENGE FRANZ!! Franceball Kingdom of Romaniaball Russian Empireball TRAITOR First Hungarian Republicball Yuo made me fall. |status = Determinant |hates = Serbian Nationalists Bosnian and Herzegovinan Nationalists |predecessor = Habsburgball Kingdom of Hungaryball |personality = Blind, Cool, Superior (only on east Europe that time). His voice is a dual voice that contains both Austria's and Hungary's voices. He always speak using the first person of plural (we). |likes = His Eyepatches, Franz Joseph I |notes = Cannot see, is completely blinded by his eyepatches. |type = Blind |caption = Where ist you (vagy) Deutschland (Németország)? Wir (Mi) kannot (Nem) see!}} Austria-Hungaryball was a multi-ethnic dual monarchy and constitutional unionball of the Austrian Empireball and the Kingdom of Hungaryball. And he (or they) is/are blind. He (or they) can also speak many languages. He (or they) also has (have) an alternative name, which is already longer than it is; impress your friends by calling him (or them) The Kingdoms and Lands Represented in the Imperial Council and the Lands of the Holy Hungarian Crown of St. Stephen. He (or they) was part of the Central Powers of World War I. After the war he (or they) dissolved into Austriaball, Hungaryball, Czechoslovakiaball, and Yugoslaviaball. He (or they) suffered from chronic bipolar disorder. History 'Austrian-Hungarian Compromise (1867-1900)' Before 1867, Austrian Empireball (known also as Habsburgball) was a moderately powerful countryball in Central Europe. In 1866, he was defeated by Prussiaball and the North German Confederationball, making internal tensions since 1848 between himself and his other personality Hungaryball quite hot. So, in 1867 he agreed to become Austria-Hungaryball after the Fusion Dance (or Denmarkball zapped them with the Spear of Fusion. HA!) Austro-Hungarian Compromise of 1867 was signed. He (or they) established good relationships with the newly-formed German Empireball in 1873, forming the League of Three Emperors with Russiaball, but this was dissolved later, after the 1878 Russo-Turkish War, and in 1882, Austria-Hungaryball joined [[Italyball] and German Empireball to form the Triple Alliance against the Triple Entente. 'Aggression and World War I (1900-1918)' Austria-Hungaryball was made up of many ethnicities, nationalities, and religions, so when he (or they) annexed Bosniaball from the Ottoman Empireball in 1908, this caused tensions in the Balkan region with himself (or themselves) and Russiaball, who also wanted to control the area. Both were guilty of trying to expand their own local influence at the expense of the dying Ottomanball; Austria-Hungaryball had initially supported Serbiaball's revolution, but after he became too strong in the Balkan Wars of 1912 and 1913, Austria-Hungaryball's attitude towards him changed quite considerably. He (or they) became extremely aggressive to Serbiaball, so when he murdered Austria-Hungaryball's Archduke in June 1914, Austria-Hungaryball mobilized against him, supported by German Empireball, while Russiaball also mobilized against them to protect Serbiaball, along with Franceball, and UKball stepped in to defend Belgiumball from German Empireball's Schliffen Plan offensives, being now in full Reichtangle mode. Austria-Hungaryball captured Belgrade in early 1915, but lost Premyszl to Russian Empireball's troops, but the 1915 Gorlitz-Tarnow offensive turned things around, and by 1917 Russiaball was on the retreat. He (or they) also fought Italyball in the Alps, but was defeated at Caporetto in 1917. Then Russian Empireball had his Revolution, and left the war when he was murdered by his son Bolshevikball, who became Sovietball a few years later. As for Austria-Hungaryball, by 1918 he (or they) was falling apart, and Hungaryball, Czechoslovakiaball, and Yugoslaviaball declared independence and left him. 'Austro-Hungarian Defeat and Death' He (or they) surrendered in October 1918, and the Treaties of Saint-Germain and Trianon at the Versailles Peace conference sorted out the chaotic jumble of territories of the former Empire's clay. Austriaball and Hungaryball are considered to be the now deceased Austria-Hungaryball's successors. How He (They) Became Blind There are many scientific theories on why Austraia-Hungaryball was blind and there is a heated debate between world renowned physicists as to how it could have happened. The most popular one is that Serbiaball shot his (or their) eyeballs which then made Austria-Hungaryball to be furious and declare war on Serbiaball. Relationships Friends * German Empireball - Best friend at the great war. Besides, unser have the same fate and race. Sad... * Ottoman Empireball - Best kebab friend. We are allies during the great war. Ich helped him against the balkans in 1911. * Kingdom of Bulgariaball - Great war friend. * Sultanate of Suluball - Ich protect him from that Iberian imperialist. He gib ich a quiet lot of km2 land in Sabah, North Borneo. Thanks to My negotiator, Baron von Overbeck who persuaded the sultan. * Austriaball - He and his friend Hungaryball united me. Long live the empire! Enemies * Kingdom of Serbiaball - YUO SON OF A BITCH!!! YUO KILLED MEIN KAISER AND MADE ME BLIND!!! I HOPE SLAV PEOPLES WILL DIE!!! DONT SAY I WHO STARTED THE WAR!!! WHY YUO KILLED MEIN KAISER!! * Russian Empireball - Great war enemy. Stop helping that dickhead Serbia! Its not yuor business! * Kingdom of Italyball - Stop betraying mich! Just because yuo want into having Bolzano-Bozen province from me? Just ask nekem politely! Do not betraying mich! * Qingball - A vain and loser Chinese empire who tried to challenged european powers. Take that, Ich stole Tianjin when Boxer rebels happened! * Denmark-Norwayball - Ich stole Nicobar Islands from him he he. Gallery 5ncQ79ewuLwoJp09IoFGFt1CNfzPIzajVYz g8RRoHo.png Austria-Hungríaball.png In_heaven.png Bosnia17.png Endofww1.jpg WW1 July '14.png VPx5bJ8.png 'gLC2v2I.png Austria-serbia.png Country-balls-god-damnings-it.png 3. Gott verdammt, Österreich.png Waffles.png Over by Christmas.png No Rewards.png History Repeats.png Italian Kingdom X Austria Hungary.png }} es:Austria-Hungríaball hr:Austro-Ugarskaball pt:Áustria-Hungaryball ru:Австро-Венгрия zh:奥匈帝国球 Category:Empire Category:Historical Countryballs Category:Europe Category:Central Europe Category:Catholic Category:Austria-Hungaryball Category:Austriaball Category:Hungaryball Category:Bosnia and Herzegovinaball Category:Chinaball Category:Croatiaball Category:Czechball Category:Italyball Category:Montenegroball Category:Polandball Category:Romaniaball Category:Serbiaball Category:Slovakiaball Category:Sloveniaball Category:Ukraineball Category:Christian Category:Central Powers Category:German Speaking Countryball Category:Hungarian Speaking Countryball Category:Czech Speaking Countryball Category:Croatian Speaking Countryball Category:Italian Speaking Countryball Category:Polish Speaking Countryball Category:Romani Speaking Countryball Category:Rusyn Speaking Countryball Category:Serbian Speaking Countryball Category:Slovak Speaking Countryball Category:Ukrainian Speaking Countryball Category:Yiddish Speaking Countryball Category:Monarchy Category:Eyepatch Countryballs Category:Slovenian Speaking Countryball